Selfish
by vihctoria
Summary: She was almost greatful for ending that quickly, 'cause she wouldn't have to say goodbye to those she had abandoned. - Take place at Episode 06 of book 4, battle of Zaofu.


Hey there! That's my first thoughts about Korra stuff and I don't feel like writing more 'cause i am usually not able to put my feeling 'bout her in a story, but here we go. I've just watched the last episode (Battle of Zaofu) and I'm still concerned 'bout how hard things are for our little girl. This fic is about the fight between Korra and Kuvira and just a few things that keep crossing my mind. Not sure if there's going to be a continue 'bout her reunion with her friends, still thinking.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Selfish<strong>

_She took a deep breath._

Her muscles hurt like hell, and she couldn't remember to feel so tired as this time, even when she was confined to a wheelchair and was unable to move at all. Fighting was **(is!)** her passion, and losing was never an option. The future of Zaofu and all the Earth Empire were at her hands.

_But were it really?_

What she did at all while Kuvira was conquering the cities out there? Oh yes, she went through an inner recognizing mission, cut her hair and put some Earth clothes so she wouldn't be recognized. Who she was those times?

_Not the Avatar._ Not a savior.

And still, as soon as she was back at Zaofu, the first thing Su did was asking her to defeat Kuvira and put and end of it. Here goes the Avatar thing again.

Kuvira was still smiling. For God's sake, how Korra hadn't seen that arrogant smile when they first met? That woman knew what she was doing; she knew about Korra's recovering time and figured out that the Avatar wasn't herself at all. Clever and arrogant woman, and Korra saw herself in her. At least, the old Korra with that arrogant and confident smile.

**_She hated that_**.

- Get up, Avatar. Give me what you got. –

Everyone was watching. It was the time, she thought, the time to conquer the strength she had before and prove she still could save those people. Somehow, she owned them that victory. She needed that.

But her moves were still not recovered at all. It seemed that somehow there was still venom in her veins and she couldn't feel it. When Toph told her to release the fear, she did so, and the venom flow out of her body and the feeling, _gosh_, it was so heavy before! But now, facing a real threat, she wasn't at her best yet. It took three years to come back to business, and she wasn't Korra at all.

_What was missing?_

Kuvira was suddenly above her and Opal screamed. It took two seconds to Korra see what she had to do. Her eyes got white and the Avatar State was in control. She pushed Kuvira away with some great air bending and leave her on the ground. She used earth bending and manipulated a big rock above her head, ready to crush Kuvira as she was in that time with Zaheer. She could already hear people screaming her name and bringing her back to life. But then Kuvira looked her in the eyes, _and Korra saw herself again_. She saw the Avatar State reflected on Kuvira's face and all the strength abandon her in time. She lost height and fell down on her knees, losing the chance to beat up Kuvira, losing all the chances at all. The Conquer raised and crushed Korra, locking her in an earth prison.

There she was: She could have escaped of that in time. She might have entered the Avatar State again and ended once for all that fight. The Avatar was meant to be the most powerful human being exactly to be able to handle fights like this one. But there was nothing she could do with the shame that took place in her head and took her breath away. Korra had been defeated by herself, the part of her she couldn't control. And when Kuvira set place to make her final move, it was a little girl who bowed her head.

_Give up, they said._

_They don't need the Avatar, Korra._

_They don't need some immature girl who isn't able to control her own demons._

_Give up, they keep saying._

And Korra almost thanked Kuvira to end that quickly, 'cause then she wouldn't have time to apologize to anyone she have abandoned. **After all, she was that selfish.**

However, there was some who didn't give up on her yet. Suddenly there's Jinora and Opal and Meelo and Ikki and they're saving her, they're there for her even when she doesn't believe in herself anymore, and that's the most painful thing she need to handle as they move back to Republic City and leave Zaofu behind.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


End file.
